Crush
by Kammora
Summary: Ini hanya fic yang berisi kisah kehidupan sepasang kekasih, Naruto dan Hinata. tidak ada konflik yang berarti. Yang bermiinat silahkan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat (maybe) etc.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 ***NaruHina***

Angin malam berhembus memberi kesejukkan, angin musim semi memang selalu berbeda dengan angin musim lainnya. Angin musim semi selalu berhembus membawa kebahagiaan, Hinata baru saja menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan seseorang di ujung sana yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar. Dan kini sukses tak bisa memejamkan mata akibat ulah kekasih nya yang mengucapkan.

"Aku rindu pada mu"

Ya ampun suara yang mengalun indah itu bagai heroin yang akan menjadi candu, Hinata sekarang sedang tersenyum sendiri menatap layar ponselnya, bolehkah Hinata menganggap dirinya wanita paling beruntung karena memiliki kekasih yang emhh _so sweet_ —menurut Hinata loh.

Namikaze Naruto pria berdarah jepang dan prancis, pria yang kini berstatus menjadi kekasihnya semenjak satu tahun lalu telah merubah hidup Hinata yang biasanya abu-abu menjadi lebih berwarna.

Suara Naruto yang selalu terdengar merajuk jika sedang merindukannya itulah yang membuat Hinata selalu berdebar, padahal setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu, dan setiap hari pula pasti ada saja tingkah Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata merona.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, satu pesan masuk.

 _From : Naruto-kun,_

 _Cepat tidur, jangan terus merona seperti itu. Jika kau terus merona seperti itu aku mungkin tidak akan tahan untuk tak mengunjungi mu sekarang juga meski Katana ayah mu yang menjadi taruhannya._

Hinata semakin merona, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang, bahkan jari Hinata terlalu bergetar hanya untuk mengetik pesan _Okay, baiklah_ , atau sejenisnya yang menyatakan persetujuan. Hinata terlalu sibuk menetralisr degup jantungnya.

Hinata terlalu gugup dan berdebar, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk membalas pesan Naruto, dan berakhir dengan amethyst-nya yang terpejam karena rasa ngantuk telah menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di _apartment_ Naruto tidak berbeda jauh dengan pagi sebelumnya, hanya saja senyum dari pemuda berkulit tan itu terus menghiasi wajahnya. Pasalnya ia baru saja pulang dari Jerman dan semalam ia menelpon kekasihnya—Hyuuga Hinata, ia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya, perasaan bahagia membuncah dan menebar ke setiap sel nya, membuat ia begitu bersemangat mengawali hari.

Naruto memakai setelan kemeja dan jas dari _the executive_ , mobil Ferari nya terparkir apik di depan parkiran khusus yang di sediakan kantor, _General Manager_ , itulah posisi pria berusia 26 tahun itu. Bekerja di perusahaan ayah-nya tak lantas membuat ia langsung naik pangkat menjadi Presdir

Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam kantor, ia bukannya pergi ke ruangannya tapi malah bergegas ke ruangan ayah-nya yang menjabat sebagai presdir. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus bersenandung kecil, terlihat jelas raut kebahagiaan yang terpajang di wajahnya,

Dan disinilah Naruto. Di ruangan Ayah-nya, dan di sebelah ruangan ayah-nya ada salah satu ruangan yang biasa Naruto kunjungi, dan ruangan itu takkan pernah bosan untuk Naruto kunjungi, Hyuuga Hinata sekretaris Presdir, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu Naruto menerobos masuk,kareana ia yakin Hinata pasti sudah berada di ruangannya mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sembilan pagi.

Dan benar saja Hinata sedang terfokus pada layar komputernya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari Naruto yang kini tengah melangkah pelan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata- _chan._ " Naruto dengan jail meniup pelan telinga Hinata, tidak tahukah Naruto apa yang tadi ia lakukan mengantarkan sensasi geli dan me—ah Hinata terlalu mesum di pagi hari.

"Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau di sini?." Wajah Hinata sudah merona, Naruto tersenyum karena sukses membuat kekasihnya merona di pagi hari, dengan santainya ia duduk di atas meja kerja Hinata.

"Untuk mu yang selalu membuat ku merindukan mu," Naruto menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar, hei jangan berani-beraninya mengatakan Naruto pelit karena hanya memberi satu tangkai bunga saja, kenapa tida satu buket saja. Ini karena menurut Hinata setangkai bunga lebih romantis dibanding sebuket bunga, awalnya Naruto kebingungan, tapi mendengar kenapa buang setangkai lebih romantis di banding sebuket bunga versi Hinata hanya membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

Menurut Hinata sebuket bunga terlalu banyak berisi bunga, bunga itu pasti lebih dari satu tangkai, kemungkinan jika Naruto berrtemu gadis cantik selain Hinata ia munngkin akan mengambil setangkai bunga lalu memerikan pada gadis itu sebagai pujian, dan Hinata tidak mau itu. Ia hanya ingin Naruto memberi bunga hanya padanya walau hanya satu tangkai, dan Naruto suka denga alasan itu, bukankah Hiinata terdengar seperti possessive. Dan yang penting perasaanya bukan tahu kah kalian pepatah itu didapat dari Neji sang sepupu, sepertinya sekarang yang patut dicurigai adalah Neji yang akan memberikan bunga pada setiap gadis cantik.

"Terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum manis dan mampu membuat Naruto semakin inngin menrkam gadis di depannya.

"Hei itu tidak gratis, Naruto menyeringai mendapati mulut Hinata kini membulat karena tak mengerti, Naruto memberi isyarat agar Hinata mendekat ke arahnnya, dan Naruto langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata

Cup

"Ini untuk bunga yang ku bawa"

Cup

"Ini untuk membayar rasa rindu ku"

Cup

"Ini karena kau tak membalas pesanku semalam."

Dan mulai lah pagi hari Hinata dengan si rubah mesum, sementara Namikaze Minato hanya mematung tak percaya melihat anaknya yang tengah memonopoli sekretarisnya, meyaksikan kelakuan mesum anaknya di pagi hari dan ia hanya bisa mengurut pelan dahinya.

::::::::::::::::::::

Okay ini adalah drable benar atau tidak? Ceritanya ini hanya sebuah fic yang akan menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari sepasang kekasih. Naruto dan Hinata,tidak ada konflik yang aneh dan berarti. Mungkin hanya ada yang manis-manis (?) #abaikan

Ini murni ide saya lohhh, tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Tiba-tiba saja ingin membuat NaruHina yang manis tanpa beban (?) dan semoga kalian menyukainya.

See U

By

Daisy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Cemburu

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, typo, OOC (maybe)**

 **Don't like don't read**

 ***NaruHina***

Hinata tahu ia bukan lah perempuan cantik yang senang bersolek dan melakukan make up berlebihan. Tubuhnya tak seperti Barbie yang langsing atau kulit nya mulus dan tampak bersinar. Hinata hanya wanita karir yang terkadang mendapat lingkaran di mata karena lembur.

Dan setelah lima hari perdebatannya dengan Naruto karena kecemberuannya, Hinata hanya bisa semakin mengurut pelipis melihat kelakuan Naruto, beruntung Hinata adalah pribadi yang pandai menyembunyikan emosi, sehingga ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya malu.

Dan kini amethyst-nya menatap tajam pada pria berambut blonde yang tengah makan siang bersama seorang perempuan—Shion. Hinata tahu jelas siapa perempuan itu, teman dekat Naruto saat di bangku kuliah, dan inilah yang menjadi sumber kemarahannya.

"Hei Hinata-chan, tatapan mu seolah ingin membolongi punggung wanita itu," Tenten berbisik ngeri, ia hanya tidak tahu jika Hinata bisa menatap setajam itu, seolah Shion adalah mangsa yang takkan bisa ia lepas. "Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata hanya menggelang lemah, mengalihkan fokusnya dari pandangan yang mengiris mata.

"Aissshh, pantas sejak tadi kau hanya cemberut." Ujar Tenten, dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tak habis pikir jika Naruto tak menghubunginya selama lima hari ini, tak ada telepon bahkan pesan dan yang lebih mengiris hati lagi adalah ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Naruto akan dengan otomatis mengalihkan shapire-nya.

Ini memang salah Hinata karena cemburu pada kedekatan Naruto dan Shion, hei wajar saja bukan jika Hinata cemburu, cemburu adalah tanda sayang. Perdebatan yang penuh emosi pun akhirnya terjadi di _apartment_ Hinata, ia meminta Naruto menjauh beberapa hari darinya, dan Naruto menurutinya. Tapi kenapa justru segunung rasa sesal yang memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Hinata-chan!" Sapa Kiba saat mereka bertemu di Lobby kantor,

"Hai Kiba-kun, tumben kau tidak terlambat?." Kiba hanya tersenyum geli mengingat kebiasaannya yang memang sering terlambat. Keduanya jalan beriringan menuju lift,sesekali Kiba melontarkan lelucon yang membuat mood Hinata di pagi hari cukup baik.

Sepertinya Hinata harus berdesakan menaiki lift, melihat cukup banyak karyawan yang menunggu denting lift terbuka, Lift di pagi hari memang penuh karena banyak karyawan yang berdatangan, berhubung Hinata bukanlah karyawan khusus jadi ia hanya bisa berpuas diri menggunakan lift umum, yah walau biasanya ia sesekali menggunakn lift khusus ketika bersama kekasihnya. Huh kagi-lagi teringat Naruto.

Pintu lift terbuka, para karyawan begitu terburu-buru memasuki lift, tubuh Hinata tertubruk olah salah satau karyawan, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika saja Kiba tidak menahan tubuhnya. "Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata dengan tulus, dan amethyst-nya membulat ketika melihat Naruto yang tengah memandanginya Holly-shit. Pasti yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang adalah roman picisan ala-ala telenovela. Hinata pikir Naruto akan memarahinya atau paling tidak menarik tangannya agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kiba. Nyatanya itu hanya imajinasi Hinata, pria tersebut malah dengan santainya melewati Hinata dan Kiba—berjalan ke arah lift khusus yang biasa ia gunakan.

Hinata mendengus kesal, sementara Kiba hanya terbengong. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto yang menghiraukan Hinata begitu saja, itu sama sekali bukan gaya Naruto. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kiba, dan hanya anggukan Hinata yang membuat Kiba mengerti jika sepasang kekasih tersebut sedang dalam masalah.

.

.

.

.

Senja sudah tak terlihat, tergantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang tak kalah indah. Hinata sudah tiba di apartmentnya sejak sat jam lau, memaki celana pendek dengan kaus tipis dan rambut indigo-nya ia ikata asal. Duduk di sofa memandangi layar televisi yang sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa gundahnya, ia terus mencuri panadang pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja,berharap ponselnya berdering—atau lebih tepatnya mendapat telepon dari sang kekasih, namun hasilnya masih saja nihil.

Sepertinya berendam dengan air hangat akan mengurangi sedikt rasa penatnya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi,baru saja ia akan menyiapkan air hangat bel apartment-nya terus berbunyi.

Hinata melangkah terburu-buru kedepan pintu tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang datang dari layar langsung membukakan pintu, dan tiba-tiba saja sosok yang begitu ia kenal langsung mendekapnya, memeluk erat tubuhnya, "Na-ruto-kun" ucap Hinata tegagap, ia sedikit shock mendapati Naruto di depan apartment-nya.

"Aku merindukan mu." Itu adalah ucapan Naruto yang pertama kali Hinata dengar, dan mampumembuat jantung Hinata berdebar.

"Kau kejam." Lirih Naruto, suaranya terdengar sedikit merajuk.

"Kau bilang agar aku tidak mendekatimu beberapa hari. Ini sudah beberapa hari. Tapi kau masih marah pada ku" Naruto mulai menciumi helaian indigo Hinata. "Harus ku katakan berapa kali agar kau percaya, bahwa aku hanya menyukai mu, meskipun banyak perempuan di luar sana, yang ku cintai hanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, ia mengusap pelan punggung Naruto pelan. Hinata pikir hanya dirinya yang tersiksa, nyatanya Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaan ku, terlebih tadi pagi saat melihat mu dengan Kiba. Jangan lakukan itu lagi."ucap naruto dengan suara yang sedikit mengancam. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Hinata.

"Hai itu hanya tidak sengaja."

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau jangan terlalu dekat denga Kiba"

Belum sempat Hinata melontarkan kata, tubuhnya sudah terangkat ke atas bahu Naruto, ia hanya bisa menjerit pelan. Sementara wajah Naruto sudah menyeringai—mesum mode on.

TBC

 **Maaf seblumnya ga bisa bales review, tapi aku mau jawab kenapa judulnya crush?, habis aku nulis fic ini pas lagi seneng-seneng dengerin lagu crush, meskipun itu lagu lama tapi enak dan ga bikin bosen.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review , fave atau foll, hope you like it.**

 **Dan intinya ini hanya drabble singkat mengenai kisah sepasang kekasih.**

 **Bye bye bye bye**

 **Okkoko**

 **Thankyou all.**


End file.
